


Party Crasher

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesecake, Christmas, Christmas Party, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mistletoe, Pie, Teen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates going to his parents' Christmas Party. Though one little surprise beneath the dessert table might change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello! This is my prompt: The Borson family attends a Christmas party of the Stark and Thor forgets Loki for his friends. Tony bored for the other dumb kids at the party wanders and he finds a tearful Loki under the dessert table, in seconds Tony decided to make the child of pretty green eyes his and Loki decides that a Tony is better than a bad big brother. Happy Holidays, Dear! ♥" —anon

Tony hated it when he had to go to his parents’ Christmas party. It was always full of obnoxious adults who thought Tony’s technological breakthroughs were “cute experiments.” A lot of their kids weren’t much better. They either had no clue what Tony was talking about half the time or they thought they’d fill the stereotype of bullying the smart kid (luckily there hadn’t been much of that since the year Tony designed a stun gun that had knocked out one obnoxious wannabe bully—even if he did end up being grounded for a month after that).

But no matter how Tony tried, he was never able to get out of attending the Stark Christmas Party. If he could, he would have already head to the open bar (though that was frowned upon—his father didn’t like people knowing his underage son had a habit of stealing his finest liquor).

So Tony decided to head to the next best thing at the party: the dessert table. There was always a good selection of desserts to be had (even if there was always that _one_ guest who insisted on bringing fruitcake), and Tony intended to try them all.

He was halfway through a slice of pecan pie when he heard the sounds of quiet sniffling. After a moment’s investigation, Tony realized that the sound was coming from beneath the table. Curious, he lifted the long tablecloth and peeked under the table.

He knew the kid, Thor’s little brother. Why he wasn’t with the older boy watching football, Tony didn’t know. All he knew was that there was a boy crying under the dessert table, with an entire cheesecake in his lap.

Well, Tony was just going to have to fix that. The crying part, not the cheesecake part.

“What are you doing down here?” Tony raised an eyebrow, “And do you need a shovel for that cheesecake?”

The kid looked up, wiping his eyes quickly, “No…” In truth, the kid did already have a fork which he was using to devour the cheesecake from the center out.

“I tell you, I like your style when it comes to dessert.” Tony nodded, “But how about you and I take our dessert down to my lab?  We can blow something up.”

Big green eyes blinked up at him before the kid nodded, “Ok…” He scrambled from under the table, holding the cheesecake carefully as he stood up.

“So what’s your name, kid?” Tony chuckled, grabbing the rest of the pecan pie (hey, the kid had the right idea).

“Loki.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Man, your dad  has an odd taste in names. First Thor, now Loki?”

Loki frowned, “I’m adopted.”

“I’m sorry?” Tony asked, unsure, “Or is it ‘congratulations?’”

The comment made a small smile appear on Loki’s face as the two of them made their way through the party. No one noticed them (even though they were running off with dessert), which Tony was grateful for. He was done with the party before it began.

Suddenly, Loki stopped, looking directly upwards. Tony followed his gaze, realizing they were under a bunch of mistletoe.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Tony chuckled, “I’m not going to make you kiss—”

A sharp pain burst through his shin from the swift kick Loki delivered. It took all Tony’s balance and control to not drop his pie. “Ouch! What the hell—”

While Tony was bent over from the pain, Loki took the opportunity to plant a kiss firmly on Tony’s cheek.

Tony blinked, “You little shit…” He chuckled, “I like you.”

Loki smiled, “I like you too.” He nodded, “Now let’s go to your lab!”

In the back of his mind, Tony knew that this was going to be the start of either a great friendship or…well, time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

If Tony hated his parents’ Christmas party, then he _loathed_ the New Year party with all his heart. For one, everyone that was present was just at the house a week ago (how pointless was that?) and secondly, everyone was getting drunk but him.

And the last thing Tony needed was to see was his dad drunk off his ass and trying to cop a feel on his old war buddy (even if seeing the Captain’s terrified expression was amusing—Tony swore the man was the world’s oldest virgin).

Of course, all the usual kids were at the house again, parked in front of the TV watching football.

“Tony!”

Ok, so not all of them.

Loki had decided at some point that he adored Tony, so he had stuck to Tony’s side ever since they shared cheesecake and pecan pie in Tony’s lab. Not that Tony minded, the kid was decidedly more interesting than the teens Tony’s age. Even if he was a devious little shit (granted, Tony kind of liked that about Loki).

“Hey kid, did you hit up the dessert table already?” Tony chuckled, looking at the cake Loki was carrying.

Loki nodded, holding up the plate with the large cake on it, “Mhm, it’s for our game.”

Tony smirked, “Oh? What game are we playing? Cake eating contest?”

“Nope, we’re playing wedding.”

It took Tony a few moments to register what exactly Loki had just said, “…Eh?”

Very eloquent.

Loki didn’t seem to notice Tony’s dumbfounded look, nor did he pay any mind to it if he did, “We’re getting married, Tony. And then I’ll be Mrs. Stark.”

Tony could have pointed out several things about Loki’s statement that were just plain creepy (or sweet, depending on how one viewed it), but Loki didn’t give him a chance. The green-eyed boy all but dragged Tony to his room, where the two proceeded to play out an elaborate wedding scene.

Now Tony hadn’t been one to play pretend when he was younger, he had always played video games or built robotics. So seeing how detailed Loki was in their little play scene was somewhat amusing. No doubt when  he and Loki were older, he’d tease the younger boy about his romantic notions of weddings (not to mention how Loki wanted to be the bride and be called “Mrs. Stark”).

“We need to cut the cake now!” Loki nodded, grabbing a knife, “Come on, Tony!”

Tony laughed; taking the hand Loki was using to hold the knife and helped the younger boy cut a neat slice from the cake. Loki took a piece of the slice¸ picking it up with his fingers before holding it up to Tony’s mouth. Where Loki had seen all his wedding stories, Tony didn’t know, but he knew well enough to accept the cake Loki was feeding him. He even took the remaining piece of the slice and fed it to Loki, who all but beamed as he ate the cake.

“Yay for weddings!” Loki laughed, licking frosting off his lips.

Tony snorted, “Get all the frosting, Loki?”

Loki nodded, then pointed at a smudge of frosting on Tony’s lip.

“Yeah, I guess I missed a bit.” Tony chuckled, wiping the frosting off his lip with his finger. What he wasn’t expecting was for Loki to grab Tony’s hand and lick the frosting off his finger. “Well alright then…”

Loki smiled, “It was a good cake!”

“Well yeah, you need to have a good cake at a wedding, don’t you?” Tony sat on his bed, watching Loki cut another slice of cake to munch on.

“Oh absolutely.”  Loki nodded, “We’ll be sure to have a delicious cake at our real wedding.”

The gears in Tony’s mind stopped, “Our _real_ wedding?”

“Well we’ll need to wait until I’m 18 of course.” Loki paid no mind to Tony, enjoying his second slice of cake.

“Of course…” Tony shook his head, “You know, Loki, I’m having a hard time figuring out if you’re really sweet or really creepy.

Loki looked up from his slice of cake, “Why not both?” He asked curiously.

Tony couldn’t help it, he had to laugh at that, “Both is good, I guess.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was just an accepted fact that any party hosted by the Stark family was going to be an over the top affair. Tony usually hated these parties: with all his parents’ friends (who were usually either very stupid, very mean or some abominable combination of the two), the drinking that he wasn’t allowed to partake in, and the mindless chatter.

But not this time. This time, it was _his_ party.

Normally, Tony would have scoffed at the idea of a Sweet 16. After all, he was already in MIT, with other “adults.” But who was he to argue when faced with a great party in his honor.

The guest list was on the short side: his parents had done well not to invite too many of their own friends. Of course, his dad had to invite his godfather, but Tony didn’t mind his Uncle Steve (even if he did call him “son” and had the moral compass of a saint). Plus, the collection of vintage rock posters had been a cool gift.

But his parents had invited Bruce, another prodigy and Tony’s Skype buddy. It was nice having someone around his age _and_ his mental capacity. But there were also a few kids that Tony had grown up with who were still in high school. Like Nat and Clint, who had begun dating while Tony was gone (which surprised no one), and Thor, who had become a big football star at the school (again, no surprises there).

And where there was Thor, there was—

“Tony!”

Tony looked up from his massive pile of presents. Of course Loki would be at his party, he doubted there was any force in the world that could keep the younger boy away from Tony. Of course, Loki wasn’t really a kid anymore. Sure, he was still quite a few years younger than Tony, but he was old enough to have hit a growth spurt (though Tony would never admit that he was annoyed that Loki was already as tall as him now).

Now Loki was a gangly preteen…and he was still a mischievous little shit. On more than one occasion, Tony had received a SnapChat from Loki while he was in detention.

_“Allegedly” switched the bathroom signs._

_“Allegedly” released three pigs in the school labeled 1, 2, and 4._

Tony couldn’t have been any more proud. “You have got to stop growing there, kid.” He joked, ruffling Loki’s hair.

“No can do, Tony.” Loki grinned, “Apparently my birth parents were both giants.”

“Of course they were.” Tony rolled his eyes, “You enjoying the party?”

Loki just raised an eyebrow, “Small talk, Tony? Really?” he chuckled, “I was actually trying to steal you away so I can give you my present.”

Tony grinned, “Why is it every time I have a party, you try and steal me away from it?”

“Because I want you all to myself, of course.” Loki answered simply, “Now come on, you can show me that new car of yours.”

Ah yes, the car. Tony had been expecting it, he was a rich kid turning 16 after all. And his parents had not disappointed him. The ’67 Shelby Cobra was just what Tony wanted (and if not…well, he could make his own modifications). And he was eager to show it off.

“Sweet ride, huh?” He grinned as he and Loki got into the car.

Loki just nodded, “I imagine so, but I’m sure you’ll make it even better.”

“Careful, your hero worship is showing.” Tony chuckled, looking at Loki, “Alright, so where’s this gift you wanted to–”

Tony never got to finish his sentence, as Loki had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

It was nothing like the kiss Loki had given Tony those years ago at the Christmas party, shy and sweet. This one was very deliberate, and full of confidence.

When Loki finally pulled away, Tony was gaping like a fish, “Wha…”

“I thought our first kiss should be something simple,” Loki nodded, “We can save more passionate activities for when I’m at a more socially acceptable age.”

“Socially…” Tony shook his head, trying to clear his mind, “Are you serious?”

“I won’t hold you to anything binding yet.” Loki smiled, “You’re free to date who you wish…at least until my 18th birthday. Then I’ll have to insist we become an exclusive couple.”

Tony blinked. Then stared. And finally, chuckled softly, “I honestly don’t know what else I was expecting.” He smiled.

“I don’t know either.” Loki kissed Tony’s cheek, “Sweet, yet, creepy, remember?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine’s Day was always a good holiday for Tony. Not like he had ever had problems getting a girl (or boy, depending on his mood), but Valentine’s Day was usually crowning point for any relationship (however short they might be). And Tony was quite looking forward a night of dinner and movies (and some making out, if things went well) with Pepper.

At least until she called to cancel their date.

“ _Tony, I don’t want you to feel obligated to go on a date with me.”_

“Obligated?” Tony blinked, confused, “I thought you were excited for our date tonight.”

_“I was, but I don’t want to pressure you into going out tonight.”_

She hung up before Tony could inquire more, leaving Tony all the more bewildered. “What the hell got into her?”

It was barely 10 minutes later that Tony’s phone rang again. Expecting Pepper to be calling back, Tony picked up his cell phone. But the caller ID wasn’t Pepper, it was Loki.

“Of course…” Tony shook his head, answering the phone, “Hey Loki.”

 _“I’m sorry about your date._ ”

“Why am I not surprised?” Tony rolled his eyes, “What did you do to Pepper to make her cancel our date?”

“ _Nothing you can prove.”_

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle, “You little shit…”

“ _Why thank you._ ” Loki replied, “ _So I take it you have some movies and some dinner reservations that are free?”_

If Tony didn’t know Loki better, he would think the younger boy was a stalker, “Yeah, sure, why the hell not? Where do you need me to pick you up?”

“ _I’m outside your apartment.”_

Alright, so Loki was still a little bit stalkerish, “Do you need me to let you in?”

“Not really.”

Tony turned to see Loki coming through the front door of his apartment, tucking his phone back into his apartment. Apparently, the young teen was making good use of his driver’s license and didn’t look the least bit fazed about his little scheme. “You know, Loki,” Tony shook his head, “We might have to go over some ground rules about what you can and cannot do with my relationships.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Relax Tony, I didn’t make Pepper dump you. It’s just for tonight. I just wanted to spend Valentine’s day with you.” He pouted slightly, “I just want one little date…”

Seeing Loki look at him with those bright green eyes always did something to Tony, “Have I mentioned how messed up our relationship is, not to mention how insane I must be for not telling you to stop?”

“It is not my fault that I found my soulmate at the age of nine, and I have to find a way to keep myself entertained until I reach an age where it is socially acceptable in this culture for me to pursue you.” Loki sighed dramatically, “I’m not asking for sex.”

“Good, because that’s not happening no matter how sneaky you are.” Tony said firmly, then paused, “Wait…soulmate?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Is there a problem with that?”

Tony sighed, “If there was, I should have stated so years ago and stopped…whatever it is this is we have between us.” He shook his head, “Come on, we have reservations to get to.”


	5. 18th Birthday

Loki’s birthdays were not usually something that warranted a large celebration in the Odinson household. He had become quite used to it over the past few years.

The house was actually quite empty. Odin (Loki had fallen out of the habit of calling the man Dad) had been called away for a business meeting, and had taken his mother (he never could refer to her as Frigga) with him. So his parents weren’t there for his birthday, though Loki had spent a good 45 minutes talking to his mother on the phone, and had opened her gift while he was talking to her.

The only other person in the house was his brother, who had come to visit solely for Loki’s birthday. He had even tried to bake a cake, but then again, Thor in the kitchen had been a bad idea from the beginning. So Loki got a black brick for a cake and several humorous pictures of his brother being incompetent in the kitchen.

In the end, Loki had ended up ordering in some Italian food, which he hand Thor had eaten while watching a horror movie (that may or may not have had Thor curled up on the couch in terror, much to Loki’s amusement).

As far as birthdays went, it was alright.

It just hadn’t been what he had wanted for his 18th birthday.

Loki looked at his phone for the umpteenth time that day, checking for any messages or calls. Nothing. Not a single sign of contact from Tony. Loki had been waiting for this day since he was a child, and now…

There was a part of Loki that knew that Tony had probably only been humoring Loki’s obsession with him because Tony was a good guy. He couldn’t help but wonder if Tony would place a restraining order on him now that he wasn’t a minor anymore. Or maybe Tony would have Loki arrested for stalking. Anyone else would have done it years ago. Loki just couldn’t help himself; he _knew_ Tony was his soulmate, that he belonged with Tony. It wasn’t his fault that he had come to a realization before he was ten years old.

Loki could hear footsteps entering the room, and while Thor had been decent company for his birthday, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to his brother, “Go away Thor.” He mumbled, clutching his phone tightly.

The footsteps didn’t move away, instead, they stepped up directly behind Loki, and a pair of hands pressed themselves over Loki’s eyes.

“Guess who?”

Loki gasped, “ _Tony!”_

“Good guess.”

Turning quickly, Loki finally came face to face with Tony (well, perhaps he had to look down _ever_ so slightly), “You actually came…” Loki said before he could stop himself.

Tony grinned at Loki’s stunned expression, “I could hardly miss your big day, not to mention miss giving you your present.”

It was all Loki could do to keep from grinning like a maniac, “A present?”

“Of course, you dork.” Tony chuckled, “Come on, I left the car running.”

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand, and Loki was so happy that Tony was there he didn’t even resist being led through the house like a lost child. He was practically on cloud nine.

The Shelby Cobra was idling in the driveway, and Loki couldn’t help but wonder how he hadn’t heard it earlier. Sitting in the passenger seat, he could remember the night he gave Tony his first kiss, and how his heart was beating rapidly at being so close to Tony.

“So, where are we going?” Loki finally asked.

Tony grinned, “On a date, of course.” He smiled, “A real one.”

If it was at all possible, Loki’s heart might have burst from sheer happiness, “A real date?”

“Well that’s what you do with your boyfriend, right?” Tony winked.


End file.
